Dr. Phillip Channard
Philip Channard, is a man who found a profession of working with the mentally unstable. He used his profession with his obsession to unlock the secrets of the Cenobites and Hell itself, by using his own patients as subject to experiments to try to uncode the unknown world of Hell. He was one of Hell's favorite Cenobites and was the third love of Julia. History When Channard was young he found out he had a certain bloodlust when dissecting animals, this set the wheels in motion for future events. As a start to his journey into the abyss, and inspired by his past, Channard founded an institute for the mentally unstable called the Channard Institute. Dr. Channard moved all of his studies relating to Hell, as well as numerous puzzle boxes known to be obselete to the Lament Configuration. For years Channard experimented and abused the mentally unstable to help him unlock the secrets of Hell. Tiffany, a young girl who had recently endured a traumatic experience and was locked in a state of silence, was his favourite patient as she was an expert puzzle master. And when Kirsty came to him with the Lament Configuration, the very puzzle box he had been searching for, Channard seemed to be getting all he ever wanted. Then when blood spilled on the mattress where Julia died, she returned. Channard lusting for Hell's knowledge, fed Julia's needs so she would show him how to operate the puzzle box. Julia instructed him to have Tiffany open the gateway to Hell so she could show Channard the sites of the Labyrinth. When Tiffany unlocked the box Julia guided Channard through the Labyrinth to Leviathan where he decides Channard is worthy to become a cenobite and Julia forces Channard into Leviathan's creation chambers where Channard awaited the Engineers. Transformation When released, Dr. Channard was no longer himself but rather the Doctor Cenobite. Upon exiting the Creation Chamber he was further modified by the Leviathan itself by means of connecting the Doctor to itself with a phallic cord by attaching it to the back of the Doctor's head, thus making the Doctor an extension of itself. He then pursued Tiffany and Kirsty. When Pinhead, Chatterer II, Butterball and Female Cenobite stop the two, Kirsty gains their favor by revealing to them that they were previously human and that their minds had been erased by the Leviathan. The Doctor then enters and demands Tiffany to accompany him. Feeling sympathetic toward Tiffany and Kirsty's plight, Pinhead's Gash attempt to defend them by confronting the Doctor and Pinhead himself attempts to kill him. This meant that they disobeyed the agenda of Hell and could no longer be trusted, thusly, Female Cenobite, Butterball, Chatterer and Pinhead were systematically terminated by the Doctor with little difficulty. In the time it took to mow down Pinhead's Gash, Tiffany and Kirsty fled Pinhead's torture room and stumbled upon Julia's skin, retrieved the reconfigured puzzle box Tiffany solved and found their way to the top of the Labyrinth were the Leviathan is located. Tiffany then attempts to solve the reconfigured puzzle box, however, the Doctor intervenes, Kirsty attempts to protect Tiffany but is thrown aside causing Tiffany to drop the puzzle box. The Doctor then attempts to herd Tiffany into the Creation Chamber by brandishing bladed weapons at her where she would then be incorporated into the Order of the Gash as a Cenobite. However, wearing Julia's skin, Kirsty intervenes and fools the Doctor into believing that she is Julia causing the Doctor to retract his weapons so as to avoid hitting her when he advances on Kirsty to share a kiss with her. This distraction allowed Tiffany to solve the reconfigured puzzle box without interruption and upon the puzzle box's completion, the Leviathan begins to react violently by throwing off blue sparks. The Doctor takes notice of Tiffany and attempts to kill her only to be discarded by the Leviathan as it retracts it's cord and rips the Doctor's head off at the jaw before he could complete his task. His fate after the fact is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Cenobites